nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
You can´t Let Your Dreams Die
You can´t Let Your Dreams Die, ist die 2te Single von allen Members der TDG zusammen, es sind 212 Members in diesem Unit. Die Single Erschien in LE Girls und LE Boys sowie LE Jr. Auch wurde es für jede Gruppe eine Regular Edition Rausgebracht wo sie den Song Wearing my Uniform for the last time in der Gruppen Version Sangen. Tracklist Regular Edition #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die #Wearing my Uniform for the last time #Are you watching the evening sun? LE A + DVD #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die #What can I do - Sayuri Hagiwara, Natsu Tanaka, Henry, Sheena Rama, Siam Noris, Mayumi Ishikawa, Chini, Minami Kumai, Daichi Okada, Mamora Igrashi, Yuya Arioka, Taro Kumai, Jun Tsuji, Rumiko Takeuchi DVD #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die (PV) #Making of PV LE B + DVD #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die #Selfishness DVD #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die (Girls Ver.) #Jacket Makinf og LE C + DVD #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die #My Relationship with Your DVD #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die (Boys Ver.) #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die (Dance Shot) LE Girls #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die #Stolen Lips #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die - Girls ver. LE Boys #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die #First Day #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die - Boys Ver. LE Jr. #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die #Future Fruits #You can´t Let Your Dreams Die - Jr. Ver. Members *'Angel Complex:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai *'Temperature:' Sharon Yuki, Natsu Tanaka, Takaya Hatanaka, Yuya Nishikida, Ryo Kumai, Genzo Takizawa, Katsuya Matsumoto, Tsubasa Kumai, Ryo Nihei, Kento Fukumura, Hideaki Okura, Shota Yokoyama, Yuusuke Ogawa *'ShadowBoy: '''Henry, Gus- Tildaes, Medi Beluschwa, Will, Katzuya Mitsui *'Honey Peace:' Sheena Rama, Sola, Tessa, Kina Shenla, Kitty Meratsu - Beranu Schista *'Chaos JUMP:' Genzo Ozora, Siam Noris, Satsuki Shimizu, Riki Yokoo *'Zer0_o:' Senna Melina (Lina), Kokua Hokula (Kola), Kara Schopa (Kappa), Zuleani Blueku (Leni), Himina Dedala (Mina), Runia Kimana (Nia), Haruka Fubuki (Haru), Mayumi Ishikawa (Yumi), Yuuki Makino (Yuu),Lena (Ena), Mina Schenalear (Micha), Cinderella Stop (Cindy), Asuka Tsuji (Asu) *'Siranja Nalujana:' Lexia, Lekia Tekawenia, Kuma Gelania, Saleriania Merina, Chini, Fuba Lekiamescha, Senia Regiusta, Juliet Trokenewa, Teka Newia Lunia, Stella Meschinelas, Hinea Mekum, Morina Meriatas *'COF 27:Yuri Sugita, Ai Fujiwara, Naomi Murakami, Ne Lona, Menia Men, Asta, Amora Waterman, Setona Morizono, Kleniara Kumara, Koharu Yukino, Mari Kamei, Kanna Kotoko, Minami Suzuki, Sakura Mona, Kona Minotela, Klenia, Haruka Fujio, Leni Mendruna, Momoko Yuki, Minami Kumai, Kaho Fuchizaki, Tami Ucheda, Maki Manabe, Noa Meier, Shadow, Henrike Mondstaub, Hanako Dira *'BAN35:'Pio, Sky, Sam David, Lee Fire, Nomida Telaka, Softie Regina Melus, Subeta Umeneschwo, Don Matisinomo, Jannis Rouvas, Kenta Niwa, Kia Hirokane, Natsu Kaiba, Schino, Herie, Las Enron, Wollas Menia, Lukas, Kengo Hagiwara, Sharon Ishikawa, Sho Arina, Judai Chiba, Kazuichi Dezaki, Lester Likaniwa, Hektor Mekenbrach, Jimmy, TellMe, Heriestuna, Heta Menawiea, Rechne Matto, Ken Izawa, Honda Yoshizawa, Jun Furukawa, Daichi Okada, Jin Woon Dong, Doo Joon *'''Idol School: Mamora Igarashi, Koharu Ishikawa, Saki Kumai, Haruka Megushi, Kanna Henia - Yuki *'Idol Zone': Satoshi Masuda, Jun Yamaguchi, Takahisa Matsumoto, Yuya Arioka, Tomohisa Michishige *'Solist:' Channima, Melewana Schiwa, Okebina, Charlien Tomodach, Elfa, Star Teresa, Sayumi Ishikawa, Henriena Lekias, Tsubasa Misaki, Tatsuya Kahara, Taro Kumai, Kasuna Meina, Heriesa Schuma,Saki Aiba *'Beautyful Naked:' Lu Les Nio, Sun Shinning, Annata Medinowa, Tara Taylor Mirror, Aqua Brendies, Tara - Marie Brown, Ann Onlie, Siranja Frances, Tala Starla Moon, Earth Aqua, Karakokena, Sewana Lesida, Media Rena *'Tachi Jr.:' Musta Medio, Henry Bergmeier - Doldenhausen, Hayao Saki, Kazunari Ishikawa,Yukari Ikeda ,Yuzuki Kikkawa,Masao Matsui, Tatsuya Mitsui,Yukako Kagami,Misaki Matsumoto,Jun Tsujii,Yoshiko Michi, Kenta Niwa,Satsuki Shimizu, Johnikom Letiawa,Melos Dera,Mistnerum Kong,Shin Dong Ronga,Johnny Kan,Kulan Kutara,Jack Mora,Mukra Nijjalu,Kindes,Henrietta,Cinderella Stop,Emiko Kaiba, Nariko Kuraki,Akemi Matsuura,Ai Tanaka,Erika Hagiwara,Rumiko Takeuchi,Aya Murakami,Tata Okino,Hona Melima,Mela Lalaniwa,Luciya Menida,Rina Erikata,Miwa Schila,Tena Mena Lisa,Akinera Mewingua,Hona Helima,Linda Henimelana,Kana Natsumi,Saphie Diamond,Hana Matsumoto,Gelia Kumerina,Maria Foresta,Kara Ton,Langra Manka,Bis Moranira Kunarscha